


Good night/

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [13]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Smut, Not really sure, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first smutt on the trio.<br/>Minho is a good cook, Thomas is still in school.<br/>I dont know, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night/

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smutt. But there is a lot of fluff.

Thomas looked up from his book as Minho and Newt entered the room. He smiled at them. “Well, aren’t you early today?” he asked. 

Minho looked at his boyfriend, who was laying on the floor with his feet on the couch, ear plugs in his ears and a book in his hands. “What are you doing?” he asked. Thomas looked at him with a pout. “Isn’t it obvious? Revising for the mocks.” He said. Newt snickered. “Isn’t he adorable? Our little kid.” Thomas looked offended. “Oh my god, I am only like three years older than you guys!” he shouted at them. Minho chuckled as he headed to the kitchen and Newt moved to the bathroom. “Going to take a quick shower.” He announced. Minho looked over his shoulder at Thomas. “Have you eaten anything, today?” he asked. Thomas shook his head. “Not really.” He answered. Minho muttered “How the hell can you revise without having eaten anything” before grabbing a pot and starting to prepare something. 

Thirty minutes later, Newt emerged from the bathroom, his hair wet and wearing his pyjama. Thomas didn’t move, as the older teen came to lie beside him. “What are you revising, Tommy?” he asked. Thomas didn’t raise his head as he said. “Crime and Punishment, from Roman times to 1900. History.” Newt stared at him, blankly. “And what the bloody hell is that?” he asked. Thomas just laughed, and ignored him.  
“Well, you have to stop now, so you can eat.” Said Minho, as he put down three plates of pasta on the table. Newt stood up immediately and sat down on the couch, but Thomas didn’t move. Minho rolled his eyes and dragged Thomas by his feet, placing him on his lap. Thomas still kept to read his book, and refused to stop. Minho gave a look at Newt, and the blond came to sit next to him. Then Newt started feeding Thomas, while he still read the book.

After finishing the meal, Minho put down Thomas and he and Newt went to clean the dishes, and talked quietly to each other as they did so. Then they settled back on the couch, watching TV while Thomas quietly revised. Newt had his head on Minho’s lap, and Thomas was lying on the floor in front of Minho’s feet. They stayed like that until 11.30, when they decided is was time to put Thomas in bed. “Time for the kids to go to sleep!” said Newt as he turned off the TV. Minho chuckled at Thomas expression. “Seriously…!” said the brunet, annoyed. Newt snickered. “Don’t worry, I mean Minho as well.” He said. Minho rolled his eyes. “Give me some credit, you are just a few months older than me.” He said, as he took Thomas on his shoulder. The teen didn’t resist, and soon found himself lying on their king sized bed. 

Newt threw himself in the blankets, as Minho started changing while humming to himself. Thomas stood up and went to put down his book. When he came back, Minho and Newt were already in bed. Trying hard to act natural and not self-consciously, he started to change into his own night dressing. He had already changed his trousers and had taken off his shirt when he glanced at the bed, where Minho and Newt were staring intently at him. He blushed. “Why are you staring like that?” he asked, embarrassed. Minho smiled. “Cause you are beautiful.” He said, simply. Newt nodded, as he opened his arms. “C’mere, Tommy.” The younger boy hesitated for a few seconds, before moving towards the bed, still shirtless. Newt wrapped his arms around him, as Minho crashed his lips with Thomas’. Newt kissed the brunet’s neck and whispered. “Yes, my beautiful babies, make out for Daddy.” He said. Minho bit Thomas’ lip and moved a hand on his bare chest, while Newt moved on his shoulder, leaving love bites all over his skin. Thomas moaned.

Thomas slid a hand under Minho’s trousers, and felt a rush of pleasure at the older boy’s whimper. Newt whispered in his ear. “Be a good boy and make Min Min feel good, Tommy…” he murmured as he bit Thomas’ ear lobe. He then slid a hand and started working on Thomas’ love hole, making the boy moan. “Don’t forget Minho.” Murmured Newt again. Thomas kept kissing Minho as he gently started stroking his member. Minho moaned again in the kiss. Thomas helped him getting rid of the trousers and the boxer, before moving so slightly in order to start licking it. Minho moaned louder, as Newt said. “Be a good boy and kiss me, Min Min.” he said. Minho nodded and kissed Newt, while Thomas took it wholly in his mouth. Minho moaned again. Newt added a finger, and Thomas nearly chocked. Minho moved his lips to the blond’s neck, and Newt said. “Does it feel good, Tommy? You have been such a good boy.” With the other hand he took Minho’s chin. “Kiss me, Minho.” He ordered. Minho obeyed, as Newt added yet another finger. The combined suppressed whimpers and moans from both the teens, made Newt even harder than before. He moved away from them, as Thomas whimpered for the loss and Minho whimpered. Newt looked at them. They were so beautiful.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Tommy?” Thomas stopped sucking Minho and nodded. Minho whimpered. “Then ask it properly.” Said Newt. Thomas blushed hard as he murmured. “Please, Newt. Please fuck me.” He whispered. Newt nodded. He turned to Minho. “Ask Thomas to bloody ride you, because that’s what you want, right?” he asked. Minho turned immediately to Thomas. “Thomas, fuck me hard, please.” He asked. Newt nodded again, as Thomas moved on top of Minho. He put some lube on his member, whimpering slightly, and then he gently penetrated Minho. The boy moaned, and Newt moved behind Thomas. He copied the younger boy’s procedures, and when Thomas moaned, louder than Minho, he knew he had gotten the rhythm. They kept thrusting until all three of them climaxed at once.

They fall on the bed, breathing heavily, Thomas in between them. Newt placed kisses on the younger boy’s chest, while Minho caressed his hair. “I love you.” Murmured the Asian. Newt smirked. “We know.” He said. Thomas kissed both of them on the check. “Good night.” He said, already closing his eyes. Newt yawned as well, cuddling next to Thomas, who was cuddled on Minho’s side. Minho yawned as well and placed a kiss on both his boyfriends’ forehead. Then he fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
